A Swiss Journal
by Mysca
Summary: A journal that reveals a love of a Swiss for his sister. Switzerland's POV


**This is my Christmas gift to a friend on deviantartfighenisawsesome; this is one of the only hetero pairings she likes in Hetalia though I don't really support this xD;; Merry Chirstmas! ((:**

**Summary: **A journal that reveals a love of a Swiss for his sister.

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing/Characters: **Subtle SwissLiech, mentions of Austria, Hungary, Germany, N. Italy, Spain, Prussia, Poland and Gilbird.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

**A/N:** All names are the human names.

**...xxx...**

**Entry 1 **

This is my first entry. Lily gave me this, saying that it's just a token of appreciation. It was not a special event or anything but she said that she wanted to show how grateful she was to me for saving her, really I cannot credit myself much since I would have done what anyone else would have done. But I'm kind of happy that I was the one who picked her up, it's not so lonely in the house anymore.

**Entry 5**

It's been a week since I last wrote in here but it's hard to believe it's only got 5 entries. I tried to teach Lily today the basics of defense but I ended up drawing these little demonstrations for her, she called it 'cute' and I felt strange when she complimented me. I have been complimented before, especially by that idiot Roderich when we were young but I felt angrier then because he was always such a weak one. It's hard to believe he's now an aristocrat with power, considering that he used to always be beaten up by Elizabeta who now works for him. It doesn't matter, he's still an idiot.

**Entry 7**

Lily talked to me about how similar Roderich and I were. I was so ashamed to be compared to that kind of person. She asked me if I was mad and seeing her face made me feel guilty. I simply told her that those were merely coincidences though I'm starting to think that I'm the reason he ended up being so frugal. Damn it, why did we have to see him the other day? Not that it matters, Lily was quite happy that I was not mad. I made a small smile when I saw her grin.

**Entry 11**

Lily asked me earlier why I had saved her. She said that I was already in the lack of resources but I still saved her. I was surprised by her question, she looked as if she felt guilty and she even asked me if she was a burden. I firmly told her not to think of such things. I replied that when I saw her, I just could not leave her alone, I'm vulnerable to such things and it would hurt my conscience. And I told her that she was not a burden, the house became much livelier ever since she came around, and with that she smiled and she held my hands. "Thank you brother," she said. I don't know why but I turned away and blushed.

**Entry 17**

Lily found a yellow bird today. I remembered seeing it somewhere before but it was like I had selective memory to completely forget about it. She was insistent that we keep it as it was hurt; she had such a sad look on her face so I told her that one week would be enough to cure it. She then smiled at me happily and I gave her a small smile. It was one of those times that make you remember your childhood. Damn that Roderich.

**Entry 20**

We had found out who the owner of that yellow bird was, and it had struck me bitterly. I can't believe the nerve of the Prussian to even think about flirting with Lily, it was utterly disgraceful. I had almost shot him too many times whenever he got close to her. He finally left but he annoyingly winked at Lily just before he exited the garden. How shameful of a behaviour. That Feliks told me that I was being simply too overprotective of my sister, and I thought of that as nonsense, this was my duty as a brother.

**Entry 22**

When was the last time I had written here? Surely it had been two months or so. It is now the Christmas season and those Axis powers have been asking around on how people celebrate Christmas. I told that Ludwig and Feliciano to mind their own business so instead they asked Lily. I didn't know whether I was going to get angry or not but since it was a festive holiday, I guess that I could give them a chance, but only this one. Honestly, resorting to Lily was a cheap trick, if this was war, they'd have long lost.

**Entry 25**

Lily gave me a gift today. "Merry Christmas, dear brother," she said. She smiled sweetly at me as always and handed me the red covered box with a pink ribbon. I managed a small thank you at her; I hardly gave gifts during Christmas that I had almost forgotten to give one to Lily, luckily that Feliciano ran into me and asked me if I was going to give a gift to Roderich. Of course, I had replied that in no way would I give a present to such a ridiculous man, he replied that it was the season of giving and that everybody deserved a gift. I have to admit that he was correct but still, the thought was rather unpleasant.

I decided to buy a dress for Lily since I already gave her a ribbon earlier this year. I had wrapped it in a blue container and Lily gratefully accepted it. She asked me if we could open our gifts at the same time and we did. It was a steel watch, it was a beautiful silver and the best part of it was, although it was not digital, it could still light up and I was shocked on how Lily acquired the money to get me such a gift.

I asked her and she said, "Anything for my dearest brother." I must have flushed since she told me that I looked rather red. Well it must have been normal for siblings since people do not often say that.

**Entry 30**

It is the start of the New Year today. Lily and I celebrated it with some food and she thought of hanging our resolutions up on the fireplace. I saw no harm done so I agreed to it. She wrote her first and she had told me not look at it, she was rather scarlet after she had hung it and ran quickly to the garden.

It was then I realized that the fireplace was simply too hot and the paper would burn. I took down Lily's note and got a glimpse of what was written. To my surprise it had said, "This year, I will try my best to be useful to my brother and strengthen my army. I will also love dear brother even more this year as my gratitude for him. "

I was as red as those riped tomatoes that Antonio always had. How much Lily cared for me touched me in a way unlike anyone had before. Not even that stupid...

I had placed the note higher up and started to write down on my paper. I was embarrassed at the thought and found it a bit silly for me, but I assured myself that this was as a brother.

"I will try my best to be a better brother to Lily and I will also return her love for me."

I flushed at those words and kept chanting to myself, "I'm her brother." But somehow, I just couldn't believe that.

**...xxx...**

**I'm sorry fighenisawesome that it is sucky .**


End file.
